


Sunrise

by mayers



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Morning Cuddles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayers/pseuds/mayers
Summary: Petra has always thrived on getting things done and getting them done fast. Well, except for when it comes to morning hugs and kisses with her wife. One Wednesday, however, Petra wakes up to a grouchy and in-no-mood-for-cuddles Jane.





	Sunrise

The alarm clock yanked Petra out of her sleep, its piercing drone launching her towards the nightstand near her side of the bed. She aggressively shut it off, her head sinking back into the pillow as she stared ahead at the window.

She felt Jane shuffling around, and all of Petra's sleep-deprived frustration faded away as she smiled in anticipation of her wife's arms wrapping around her like they always did. Petra felt the weight on the mattress shift and fluctuate, yet Jane's embrace never came.

Petra felt her forehead crinkle, and she made a point to yawn (just loud enough that it wouldn't wake the kids) to make sure Jane was fully aware that Petra was awake and ready to be the little spoon.

Still, no cuddles.

Petra finally flipped to face Jane's side of the bed, where she saw her staring at the ceiling with her fingers interlaced.

"Morning," Petra mumbled, shifting closer to Jane and kissing her shoulder.

"Morning," Jane monotonously stated. Petra felt herself smile as she stared at her wife's profile. She moved even closer, finding Jane's waist under the blanket and holding it tightly.

"Láska, what's wrong?"

"Your Czech pet names won't work this time," Jane said, matter-of-factly.

"Jane," Petra cooed, slowly pressing her lips up against the side of Jane's neck, "What is it?"

"I had a bad dream," Jane mumbled, her adorable tired voice prompting Petra to lovingly hold her even closer, "And I know I have no right to be mad, and I'm trying not to be, but every time I think about it, I get even more mad-"

"Tell me what happened in this dream," Petra said, "And I'll bring you back to reality so we can start our day off right."

Jane bit her lip and smiled. Petra clearly remembered how it was just as important to Jane to not go to bed angry as it was to not get out of it angry, either.

"I..." Jane began.

"You..."

"I was driving home," Jane said, "In a huge monster truck I could barely control, but that's not relevant." This earned a chuckle from Petra. "And I got home and there were all these suitcases all over the place. Like, everywhere."

Petra nodded along, her head resting on Jane's chest. She continued to sprinkle kisses all over Jane's soft skin, causing Jane's speech to get a little softer.

"And, you were packing all this stuff to leave us and marry Ricky Martin."

"Ricky Martin?" Petra let out a laugh.

"Don't laugh," Jane groaned, unable to control her own giggles, "It felt so real."

"Me, your _gay_ wife, leaving _you_ and _the kids_ for a _gay, male_  pop singer?"

"The brain has no sense of logic with these kinds of things, okay?" Jane defended, "It felt totally real and I was so devastated and mad and..."

"Hey," Petra murmured, sitting up and resting on her elbow to look down at her. For a moment, she was silent and completely focused on taking in each and every one of Jane's features. Her sympathetic eyes surveyed the woman's face, appreciating every beauty spot she'd already memorized. "You are the love of my life. I can't imagine even _thinking_  about ever wanting to leave you and our family."

A small smile grew on Jane's face, and she looked down to admire the wedding ring on her finger.

"I'm sorry you had that nasty dream," Petra said, softly putting her hand on Jane's cheek, "But it was just a dream and that's all that scenario could ever be."

"You married a... _at times_ , very neurotic person," Jane admitted, chuckling.

"That's okay," Petra teased, "What's not okay is that this very neurotic person isn't cuddling me right now." Petra dramatically feigned sadness and Jane laughed, pulling Petra in for a peck. Petra rested her head on Jane's chest, and Jane held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Ricky Martin _is_ pretty irrational, isn't it?" Jane mused. She felt Petra's chest shake against her as she laughed.

"I'm more focused on the monster truck."


End file.
